


you are the only girl for me.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean's girlfriend starts to act strange, when he asks her about it she say that she is worried that he is going to leaver her when someone better comes along. he reassures her that she is the only one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the only girl for me.

why the hell would someone like him love someone like me. I'm nothing special. Before I met Dean I had never hunted anything in my life, I didn't even believe in supernatural things. I highly doubt he picked me for my looks, a four foot eleven blonde girl that looks 13 years old is not really what you would picture as someone's dream girl. Nevertheless here I was, the girlfriend of Dean Winchester. 

I could never get the thought that I was not good enough for him out of my already crowed mind. After a while it consumed me, in an effort to prove to myself I was right for him I started taking more and more risks while we were out hunting, he didn't say anything but he had definitely noticed. Alongside all this I changed my whole look. I went from skinny jeans, t'shirts and hoodies to short skirts, tank tops and summer dresses. This really threw him. 

One day while Sam was out doing some research for a hunt I was now banned from for being too reckless, Dean sat me down in the motel room. He looked straight into my eyes with a worried look and said ' Chloe, what the hell is going on with you? you're really scaring me'. I broke down in floods of tears everything I had been holding in for the last 6 months poured out of me. I stuttered through my tears that I was terrified that I was not good enough for him, that he deserved someone better than a little girl from the country. He sat for well over an hour listening as I laid my heart out on the floor for him to see. 

When I was done he just sat and smiled at me, this confused me greatly. 'Why are you smiling like that' I asked. he said ' I thought you wanted to leave me, I was worried that you didn't want this life any more and you were trying to find a way out'. This made me laugh, 'why would I ever want to leave you, you're perfect' I said as I launched myself at him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me onto his knee and said ' look here Missy, I love you so don't you dare tell yourself you're not good enough for me because that is complete rubbish. you are everything I could ever want or need wrapped up in the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.'

I was speechless, weaving my hands into his hair I drew him to my lips kissing him gently , then whispering in his ear I asked 'dose this mean I can go back to wearing jeans?'. He laughed and said ' I actually prefer it when you do, but can we keep the tank tops?' 'sure we can sweetie' I giggled as I slid off his knee and went to get changed. 

Never again have I questioned Dean's love for me.


End file.
